


the end.

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, No Mercy Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the thoughts of a player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the end.

i closed the game.  
  
it was all over now. i have seen every ending possible in this world.  
  
i loved the characters. i truly did. once.  
  
i befriended them time and time again because i loved them so much.  
  
then i killed one of my friends and i felt very, very sad.  
  
but interestingly enough, it got me a different ending.  
  
so then, i killed another one of my friends. i felt even worse.  
  
but the ending was worth it.  
  
and then i killed all of my friends, but let the monsters live.  
  
that got me yet another ending.  
  
i began to distance myself from my friends.  
  
the more i killed, the less i felt for them.  
  
i tried different things. i killed each and everyone one of my friends at least once.  
  
then i realized, they were never my friends.  
  
these so-called friends of mine. they never loved me.  
  
they loved _them_. never me.  
  
and then there was one last route left.  
  
the route i would not dare to touch because i loved my supposed friends.  
  
but i’ve already killed them so many times, once more wouldn’t matter.  
  
and this time, they would all die together.  
  
it had been the shortest playthrough of them all.  
  
and at the very end, i finally met _them_. the first human.  
  
and they said:  
  
 **“You think you are above consequences.”**  
  
ha ha. how funny.  
  
they could not hear me.  
  
but in my mind, i thought:  
  


i know i am above consequences.

i paid $10 to play God.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing a friskchara with teasing but supportive sibling asriel holiday fic and it's almost finished but needs to be proofread. goal is to get it up before new year's. anyway, here's... something! the thoughts of a nice-gone-mean player. super short, probably not worth posting, but it's here anyway.


End file.
